


I wrote some filth/Megatron's Orgy on the Bridge

by kayisaway



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Universe (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Megatron frags everyone, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, another just self indulgance, its an orgy, why did I write this, yes he has two spikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayisaway/pseuds/kayisaway
Summary: Uh, basically as the title says. This is just pure smut and Megatron got hot and bothered on the bridge, so he let everyone there to take care of it. Soundwave isn't there, and he'll be sad when he finds out.There's a lot of smut. It's all smut. There's nothing here. Just filth.
Relationships: Megatron (Transformers)/Everyone, Megatron/Starscream (Transformers), Megatron/Vehicons (Transformers)
Kudos: 33





	I wrote some filth/Megatron's Orgy on the Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> This is kabrox18's fault.

He tapped his claws against the arm of his throne impatiently as he started at the empty screen. It had been nearly half a solar cycle since, well, anything had happened. There was nothing. Even the front was being… uncharacteristically quiet. The Autobots were pulling back and planning something, but until that particular trap was sprung, there was nothing to do.

Megatron’s processor kept wandering. It was getting hard to keep it focused on what was going on when all he could think of was his spikes, glistening in various transfluids and…

One of the damn vehicons interrupted his thoughts just before the imaginary Starscream could take one of the spikes, ever so slowly… “Sir?”

“Hm?” He reset his optics and looked at the offending vehicon. He was holding a data pad, one that Megatron couldn’t be more disinterested in. Behind his panel, his spikes ached and were determined to be set free. 

“...Lord Megatron?” The Vehicon asked again. The Warlord glanced around, trying to find Starscream. The accursed seeker was nowhere to be found. 

His loss, then.

Megatron looked at the ever patient vehicon for about five seconds before his panel opened with a snk and his spikes pressurised, ever proud. They glistened slightly at the tips, more than ready to take a few valves. 

The nameless vehicon was silent for a few seconds before he dropped the datapad and descended on Megatron’s spikes. In less than a blink, several vehicons were more or less on him, all touching. 

Megatron leaned back with a satisfied sigh as attention was brought to both of his spikes as various vehicons did their duty and pleasured him. He closed his optics as he shifted so they could get to more of him and just quietly focused on it. 

On the left, two vehicons were stroking together, hands working in unison as they slowly traced his left spike up and down, the one on top occasionally playing with the head of his left spike and smearing whatnot around. He could tell it was two because he could hear them muttering in low tones as they worked, other hands rubbing against his hip and his waist. 

On his right spike, however, someone was getting grabby. After a few rougher than normal pumps, Megatron opened his eyes again to see a single vehicon play with his right spike for a few more seconds before he climbed onto the warlord’s lap and started to lower himself on his right spike. 

Megatron hissed a slight warning before wrapping a hand around the vehicon and pushed him down impatiently with a groan. The vehicon moaned loudly and tilted his head back as he started to bounce on Megatron’s right spike with ernst. 

“Hm. Yes…” Megatron moaned as he watched the vehicon on his spike, completely ignoring the others. Unwilling to be one upped by fucking Steve, the vehicon on his left spike retracted his faceplate and started to lick, running his glossa up and down the Warlord’s left spike. 

Megatron reached a hand forward and gently stroked the back of the vehicon’s head as he proceeded to take the warlord’s spike in his mouth. He didn’t quite make it halfway down, but he was trying. The two different sensations- the sucking of his left spike and the hard bouncing on his right had his engines purring. 

He tilted his head back in with a happy sigh, enjoying everything. Not even two minutes later, the vehicon on his right spike started to speed up and his valve started to flutter around his spike. Megtron’s engine roared slightly in annoyance as he looked at the vehicon to see he was quickly stroking his own spike as he rode Megatron’s.

“Don’t-” Megatron reached out for the vehicon, but it was already too late. He was overloading, hard, on the Warlord’s spike. Megatron groaned as calipers pulled and squeezed his spike, trying to milk him for all it could. His engine purred as the vehicon squeezed, but ultimately, he was not pleased.

Megatron pushed the vehicon off after he stopped and he went down without a fight. A few of the other vehicons pushed the near lifeless one aside before another one quickly took his place on his spike and quickly started bouncing.

He leaned back again, shifting his legs to open a little more. One of the vehicons must have taken the hint, because suddenly there was a hand at his valve, gently petting his folds. A single digit poked in, testing him. 

He hissed at the sudden contact. It’s been a while- He never let Starscream spike him, the damned seeker would see it as power and take it the wrong way. A deeper push and another finger pushed the thoughts of his damned second in command away. The fingers traced around his nodes before a tongue joined at his anterior node.

Megatron let out a hushed moan as he focused on the back of his throne. He could barely see it as his optics kept fluttering as the vehicons on his spikes and the one at his valve fell into a quick rhythm. Someone’s fans were stuttering, probably his. He could feel the steam rising off of him.

One of the vehicons moaned and he moaned back, as he rocked his hips up into one of the vehicon’s hot valve. There were a couple complaints as several vehicons were dislodged but they quickly got back where they needed to be. The vehicon on his right spike was starting to falter and he could feel them desperately try not to overload. 

Something blunt was pushing at his valve just as he was suddenly left empty. Megatron growled at the loss of sensation before someone pushed in. It was a bigger spike, for a vehicon, and he relished each of the nodes it simulated as they slowly filled him, trying to negotiate for space with the other vehicons. Megatron squirmed as he tried to pull them in, the sensations almost too little. 

“More…” He rasped as he pulled the vehicon closer with the back of his heel. Suddenly he was pleasantly filled and the vehicon’s spike grazed against his ceiling node. It wasn’t enough, even as the vehicon started a fast pace, chasing their own end instead of his. 

Both on his spikes speed up with the one thrusting into him. Megatron’s hands fell from the vehicons attending to his spike to the arms of his chair. Despite the inadequacies from the vehicon currently using his valve, he could feel an overload, just hiding at the base of his backstrut. He couldn’t help but jerk as some fingers stroked down between his plates and touched his sensitive mesh. 

Megatron let a static growl leave his voice box as the vehicon on his right spike failed to stop himself and took all of his spike at once before overloading. He could feel the vehicon’s sparkbeat through his valve against his spike before he quickly ground up into the vehicon, as deep as he could go. 

His lower half shook before the tight band around him snapped and he let go. The vehicon in his valve overloaded as he tightened around their spike. He could feel a hot gush of transfluid deep in his valve as he overloaded deep into the vehicon on his right spike and over the two attending to his left. 

Megatron jerked a few more times with a long drawn out groan as his systems emptied themselves over the various vehicons and he relaxed back into his chair as his fans stuttered and his plates rose in an attempt to cool his heated frame. His armor pinged occasionally with each raggeded in vent. 

After a few kliks, the Warlord realized that the vehicons had stopped touching him, yet he could still feel one around his right spike and the softening spike of the one in his valve. He reset his optics a few times, cursing them when they were slow to respond. Finally, he lifted his heavy helm and looked down. 

The vehicons were all staring at him, waiting. The ones near his left spike hadn’t made any moves to even wipe his transfluid off their chests. He raised a brow and looked at them all. 

“Did I say to stop?”

* * *

Starscream walked in. The air was thick with various smells of overloads and charge dissipating in the air. He couldn't see any of the vehicons at their stations, and was... was that transfluid he could smell too?

The seeker furrowed his brow as he stepped into the bridge and took a step to the right to see the vehicons were all surrounding the throne. A few of them were just watching and stroking themselves slowly. None of them were paying attention to him, which was the greatest tragedy of them all. He looked back at the throne once he was at the right angle to see and could see that Megatron was lazily sprawled back while several vehicons were slowly stroking the Warlord's spikes and one was kneeling between his legs, face pressed in where Starscream couldn't see. 

His valve started to ache almost immediately with jealousy. He took a step forward to push the vehicons off MEgatron before the damned Warlord stared and glared at him. "Couldn't wait for me?" He asked, malice on his tongue. 

Megatron growled back as he encouraged one of the now stopped vehicons to continue with a hand, pushing their helm back in with the back of his heel. "Where were you? You missed your shift."

Starscream watched with a frown as the vehicon got back to work with ernst, paying careful attention to their Lord's valve and licked slowly, cleaning Megatron of any transfluid. There was quite a bit there, and judging from the now recharging vehicons off on the side, they'd been here for a while. What a time to go on a flight... A bad choice indeed. He snarled slightly. "On patrol with Thundercracker and Skywarp."

Megatron let out a low moan that went straight to Starscream's panel. That wasn't a sound he could easily get out of him and his face blushed slightly with anger before the Warlord opened his optics. They were slightly dull in color and took a few seconds to focus on Starscream. Oh yeah, he'd been here for a while. It was a miracle the pile of spent vehicons wasn't bigger. Some of them must have crawled away. 

The Seeker scoffed when Megatron didn't reply and he took a couple of steps towards the front of the throne, pushing one of the vehicons off a spike. The Warlord snarled and grabbed the vehicon, holding them still while he snarled at his second in command. "You weren't scheduled for patrol. Your shift was suppose to be on the bridge during this cycle."

Starscream sneered at him. When Thundercracker was actually in the mood for some fragging, he wasn't going to let that opportunity pass by. But he could certainly use a little more... Fragging the trine was always just a warm up compared to the Warlord. He yanked on the poor vehicon again, trying to get rid of it. "And so you resort to the vehicons?"

Megatron stubbornly held onto the vehicon, who had started whimpering slightly as his joints started to creak from the pressure. He glared at the other vehicons, who quickly got back to work. "They've done more for me in the past hour than you have in a lunar cycle, Starscream." 

Starscream narrowed his eyes. Even for Megatron, that... That was a low blow. He yanked the vehicon from Megatron and quickly opened his own panel and roughly fingered himself. He was still wet and loose from Thundercracker and Skywarp. Good. "Haven't done more for you- Ha!"

Before Megatron could protest too much and stop him- or worse, kick him out- Starscream pushed the rest of the vehicons out of the way and quickly straddled Megatron, rubbing his valve against Megatron's left spike. He pulled the Warlord back up to a sitting position and pushed a kiss on him before biting his lip. "Is that so, Lord Megatron?"

"You haven't proven yourself yet." Megatron growled back as he bit back and grabbed the seeker by the aft, pulling him roughly closer to his spikes and grinding Starscream down. There was a reason the Seeker was his go to, but the temptation of pushing him off and grabbing a vehicon instead was still there. 

"Then allow me..." He reached down and pumped the Warlord's right spike a few times before leaning back onto his thighs and getting up. He got just enough space for Megatron's left spike to free itself from his thighs and he guided it to his valve quickly before sinking down. Starscream closed his optics and let out a low groan as a familiar and lovely sting accompanied a wonderful rough stretch. This was why the trine had nothing on Megatron. "...Prove it to you..."

Megatron sighed as the Seeker sunk down on him. He was tight, but not nearly as tight as usual. And far too wet for just seeing frag some vehicons. As the seeker started a slow pace, Megatron thrusted into him, not allowing him to get use to his spike just yet. "You were out fragging your trine, weren't you?"

Starscream winced as Megatron hit his ceiling node with enough force to bounce him up a couple of inches. The Warlord didn't stop and set a fast pace. Once that kept hitting his now abused ceiling node. Starscream whined as he used one had to steady himself and the other to stroke Megatron's right spike slowly. Megatron didn't slow down and Starscream rolled his eyes. "You try saying no to Thundercracker and Skywarp. They never-"

His vents hitched as Megatron hit a particular node, one that hadn't been hit in his earlier fun times. The seeker let out a low keen and Megatron bit his lip, trying to keep from making any noise himself. He glanced around, away from the seeker. The vehicons were all watching, some were self servicing and others were just fragging each other. "Really? Because I have. I can't believe you chose them over me." Megatron started to stroke Starscream's spike, something he rarely did. 

The seeker nearly sobbed and leaned his head back.

It only took a few wet thrusts before Starscream was babbling and on the edge of a hell of an overload. It would only be up to Primus himself if he didn't fall into stasis after this. All those overloads with his trine were nothing compared to what was building. He sped up on Megatron's spike as he abandoned the other one and messily stroked his anterior node. "Mega-Megat-"

Megatron growled as he pulled Starscream's hand away from his node and stopped stroking the Seeker's spike. Starscream whimpered and looked at the Warlord before snarling at that pit damned smirk. "I'm sorry, were you close?" He asked as he thrusted upwards once, making Starscream whimper.

"Meg-Lord Mega... tron... please..." He whimpered softly. He was right there, and unless the damned Warlord moved again, it was going to disappear and he was just going to be left frustrated and... and... he tried to move just enough to get enough simulation... Just enough to get himself over and crashed... And then the chrome bastard could take care of himself...

Megatron stopped him from moving and Starscream opened his optics again, narrowing them at the Warlord. "Next time, show up for your shift." He replied with a growl and pulled the Seeker up and completely off his spike with a loud wet plop. Some of the vehicons whined in time with the seeker. 

"Please please! I'm sorry, I won't do it again, I'll- I'll-" Starscream moaned as he desperately tried to get back onto the spike. Oh primus, it was just there and it was just about to disappear, he couldn't let the charge disappear... "I won't miss another... Please!"

With one hand, Megatron lined up the Seeker to both of his spikes and pushed him back down once both were just on the rim of Starscream's valve. Slowly, but steady, he pushed Starscream down to take both of them. The Seeker shrieked wonderfully and squirmed, only driving himself down lower on both spikes.

The Warlord pushed himself up, deeper into the seeker and he was only about halfway in when Starscream gasped and his vents stuttered. Megatron knew too well what that particular noise was, and he wasn't going to let the damn Seeker overload before he could get both spikes in. This wasn't something he got to do often, after all. He sharply thrusted up before it was too late. 

"Mega-!" Starscream's words cut out with a sharp burst of static before his valve cycled down on his spikes hard. His own optics fluttered before the Seeker relentlessly took him with him as his optics went white and he pulled Starscream down all the way as he overloaded deep into him.

That was it. The unbelievable stretch of both spikes lodging deep in his valve was just what he needed before that sweet overload hit him. His valve clenched around the spikes almost painfully as his optics fizzed out and everything went blank. Pings went around his processor, trying to figure out what just happened, but nothing was answered as a sudden flux of charge hit the base of his processor and everything blissfully turned into a rainbow of signals before it all stopped.

Megatron let out a low moan as Starscream fluttered around him and jerked. The Seeker's transfluid painted the Warlord's chest as Starscream keened loudly, babbling something that Megatron couldn't be bothered to translate. He slumped forward onto Megatron, optics flickering before shutting off. He kept thrusting and grinding, working his way through his own overload before it finally stopped and he could invent again. 

Starscream's armor pinged with heat and dissipating charge, but other than inventing, the Seeker didn't move. Megatron nudged him a few times before pushing him off. His spikes freed with a slurp and a gush of fluid cleared out of his Second in Command before he landed on the pile of spent vehicons.

The rest of the vehicons stared as Megatron sat up. Hm, it would be a good idea to get up and go to the wash racks, but... One of the vehicons stroked themselves slowly, like they were still hoping for a little action. Megatron smiled at the vehicon before leaning back again and opening his legs. As long as he could keep morale up, he wouldn't mind one more round...

  
  
  



End file.
